Heaven Sent, Hell Bent
by girlwtuba
Summary: Lust spells only work when there are existing feelings. So what excuse does Dean have this time? Slight AU, Destiel. First time writing a fic in general.
1. Chapter 1

"Just let us know if you see anything else," Dean winked at Melina as he handed her his number.

"Will do Agents," she smiled at the paper. "I thought you were the type of guy that doesn't give his number the morning after."

Dean grinned, Sam rolled his eyes and Castiel cleared his throat. A few weird deaths drew the brothers to working a case in Melrose, Massachusetts that smelled strongly of witches. The hex bags they found scattered around the crime scenes confirmed the witch theory. After a few frustrating days on the job with things getting more complicated, Sam called Castiel for help and Dean blew off steam at the local bar where he met Melina. She was a hot little thing in a low cut dress that was snug in _all_ the right places that Dean had no intention of seeing ever again. And he wouldn't have, had she not been the morgue assistant he was planning on seeing the next day.

As soon as they left though, it took hours for the brothers to settle on a place to eat that would satisfy Dean's craving for grease and Sam's for something green. Having not agreed, the team sat in the dingy motel room, feasting from oil stained bag with Sam researching on his laptop and Dean leafing through John's journal. Castiel, on the other hand, was sitting on the edge of the bed with an unsettling look on his face.

"I have a bad feeling about all of this," the angel states.

"What are you talking about Cas?" Dean manages between a mouthful of burger.

Before Dean or Sam can insist on coming with, Castiel disappears in a ruffle of wings.

"Damn it Ca-" the oldest hunter is cut off by his phone ringing. It's Melina sending a text. "She says she found a small bag in her apartment. I'll go check it out," he makes to put on his leather jacket.

"No, no, no, no," Sam intercepts the jacket. "I don't need you gone all night. I'll go, you keep on researching."

Dean huffs in disapproval but agrees to let Sam go. An hour later he is bored out of his mind and goes to get a soda out of the vending machine in the lobby. On the way back he decides give Sam a call to see why he is taking so damn long. But it ends up going to voicemail twice. Dean was getting a little uneasy, and he was about to call a third time when he heard the sound of wings rustling announcing the arrival of Castiel.

"Good timing Cas, I think Sam is-" he turns around and looked over to Castiel, and his eyes grew wide. The angel was standing in the middle of the room with wings of black and gold extending from his upper back. Dean was at a loss for words and just stared blankly at wings. He had to fight the urge to touch them, they looked so inviting and soft. That is until he saw the blood stained feathers near the base of the wing. At seeing that the hunter jumped into action, examining the wing and gently moving feathers in order to get a better view of the wound. "Jesus Cas, what happened?"

Castiel gasped at Dean's touch. "There is a coven," he winced when Dean accidentally grazed the cut. "And they know how to hurt angels like me. They fed off my Grace, I could only use enough to smite them one at a time but there is still more out there."

Dean reached for a bottle of whiskey to pour on the angel's wing but once he turned around the gash was gone having been healed by Castiel. "Why can I see them Cas?"

"I don't have enough strength to hide them," the angel responded but purred immediately after as Dean had begun absentmindedly running his fingers through the feathers. "But if you keep that up I will have my strength back in no time."

But Dean wasn't listening. He was suddenly mystified by the way Castiel's lips moved when he talked. He thought about what Castiel could do with those lips and that's when Dean's heart started pounding in his chest. His eyes sparkled and captivated the hunter and all he could think about was everything they've done and sacrificed for each other, how much Castiel meant to him. He couldn't understand why, but he had the sudden urge to see the angel naked on top of him, wanted to make him moan, make him scream.

"Dean, your heart rate is accelerating," Castiel noted with his eyes closed, still enjoying the wing caressing. "Are you ok?" Then he moaned at Dean touching his wings. The hunter couldn't take it any more, the moan had pushed him off the edge and he crashed his lips to Castiel's. The kiss took them both by surprise, but Castiel recovered quickly by pushing Dean against the wall of the motel room. Dean felt Castiel's hardness pressing against his inner thigh and wondered how he had gotten so aroused so quickly. Maybe it was a result of wing massages. The human responded by palming the angel through his slacks as he added tongue to the heated kiss. They growled at the same time and before Dean knew it, Castiel had dropped to his knees and was unbuttoning his pants. He gasped as the cold air in the room hit his half erect penis but moaned when Castiel slowly pushed the head past his slightly chapped lips. While working his tongue on the slit, Castiel stroked Dean to full hardness and proceed to take in the whole length. Dean felt himself hit the back of Castiel's throat and saw his cheeks hollow as he sucked.

"Jesus, how much did you learn from the pizza man?" Dean managed to say between sounds of ecstasy. In response, he hummed, sending vibrations up Dean's cock.

Too soon, Castiel stopped and looked up at Dean with lust blown eyes. "I learned that from Busty Asian Beauties."

For a moment, Dean was lost in the small ring of deep blue that surrounded Castiel's pupils. "That's my boy," Dean smiled before he pulled the angel up by his trench coat and pushed him towards the bed. "Now angel mojo us out of these damn clothes."

At a snap of his fingers, their clothes were off and before they knew it, hips were grinding into each other. Both men gasped at the added friction of their hard cocks rubbing against each other. Dean grabbed a handful of feathers in attempt to stabilize himself. His grip was harder than he intended to be, but Castiel growled at the rough touch regardless. He started out slowly stroking along Castiel's shaft with his free hand, eating up the needy moans that came out of his mouth. He wanted to take his time with the angel, wanted to make him come undone by his hand alone, watch him become a writhing, mewling, begging mess. Eventually though, he got carried away and started speeding up his strokes. The hunter wanted, needed to feel as much of the angel as possible and couldn't figure out why they had not done this before.

Apparently caressing and now practically ripping out feathers had granted some of Castiel's angel strength back because as he made to move on top of Dean he somehow he ended up on the floor next to the nightstand.

"You ok Cass?" Dean chuckled.

"Yes I believe. What is this?" He sat on the edge of the bed with a small hex bag. "Oh dear."

Dean snatched the bag out of his hands and opened it, revealing an assortment of small bones, feathers and odd symbols. "God I hate witches," he said and looked back at a naked Castiel. Suddenly both of their eyes went wide as their minds went through everything that they did. "Did we just..."

"Yes, I think so Dean."

"Damn it Cas!" Dean sprung from the bed as if just realizing they were both naked. "Don't look at me! Mojo us some clothes!"

Obediently, Castiel turned his gaze from Dean's naked body, snapped his fingers and they were both clothed again.

"When I came back you were saying something about Sam?" Castiel, still not looking at the hunter, asked as if he was either trying to change the subject or just remembered.

"Damn it, I forgot!" Dean checked the time. It's been two hours since Sam left to talk to Melina. "Sam has got to be in trouble, he's been gone for so long. We need to find him."

Castiel nodded and then disappeared and reappeared a short while later. "I found him, let's go."

He moves to press two fingers to Dean's forehead but his arm is caught for a second. "What just happened never happened, ok?"

Castiel tilted his head in confusion. "But it did happen, Dean."

Exasperated, Dean resisted the urge to roll his eyes. "Just promise me we'll never talk about it. Forget it happened."

Cas stayed with his head to one side for a while longer, like a puppy trying to reason why he can't understand his owner. After a short nod in agreement, Cas presses two fingers to Dean's forehead. A blink later, they are standing side by side in a normal looking basement. Well it would have been normal if it weren't for to odd symbols drawn in what seemed like blood on the walls.

"Well that was quick. I was expecting you two to be busy all night," a female's voice sounded and Dean's hunter instincts kicked into gear, pulling out his beloved gun. Out of the shadows of the basement was Melina. "Then again, the angel is a virgin so I wouldn't be be surprised if he finished fast."

"Wait, you're the witch we've been hunting?" Melina smiled and Dean's stomach churned knowing that he banged a witch. "Where's Sam? What did you do with him?"

"I can only answer so many questions at once Dean," she tsked in the most patronizing tone the hunter has ever heard. "Please, sit down," she gestured at a table with a rotting turkey carcass in the middle. When Dean didn't lower his gun she sighed. "Sam is just fine."

"What did you do with him?" Dean still had his gun at the ready.

"What happened to our sexy banter from yesterday?" Dean cocked his gun and she rolled her eyes. "I needed some of Azazel's blood."

"Yellow Eyes?" Melina nodded. "But he's dead."

"Yes, and the only living person who shared blood with him is your brother-"

"You bled Sammy?" Dean was enraged now.

"I only needed a pint," the witch rolled her eyes. "Just like giving blood at the hospital."

"So why didn't you kill me last night? Why not kill us now?"

Melina smiled. "Because you were a really good lay," his stomach began churning again. "I was hoping that after you were distracted by the angel and Sam got back safely, you'd be so mortified at your heterosexuality being questioned, we'd get a second round."

"My het..ero-sexu what being questioned?" Dean stumbled, the churning in his stomach subsiding and being replaced with fire.

"Heterosexuality is the term for being attracted to the opposite gender," Castiel piped in.

"Shut up, I know what that means," Dean hissed.

"The hex bags put you both under a lust spell," Melina's smug smile strengthened the fire in Dean. "But the spell only works if there is something there already."

"Are suggesting Dean and I have feelings beyond the camaraderie we share?" Dean was slightly proud of Castiel for picking up on that.

"Suggesting? I saw it earlier today," she chuckled, "hell I see it now. You both adore each other and even now you can't get the sight of the naked angel out of your head Dean."

"Damn it Melina, where is Sam?" Dean was now trying to change the subject because she was right, he couldn't get that beautiful image out of his mind. He will never be able to forget the way Castiel felt on his lips, how wonderful his bare skin was against his.

"You can't have him back yet," she said very matter-of-factly. "He needs to be present for the spell."

"What spell?" Castiel tilted his head.

"Nothing you should concern yourself with angel," She responded with her patronizing tone again.

In a flash, Castiel had the witch by the neck and against the wall, lifting her so she was eye height with him. "I have no more patience for your simple mind," he growled so that Dean could barely hear. "What spell?"

If Castiel's hand wasn't around her throat, she would have attempted to swallow her fear. "A power spell," she managed to sputter out. "It hasn't been tried since the first witch and would give me enough power to out-live God himself."

"Wrong answer," Castiel snarled, clearly enraged a mud-monkey thought they could live to see his father's death.

Almost too dramatically, he lifted his hand to her forehead in the way he often did to smite demons. But despite the compromising position she was in, Melina let her smug smile show again. "Oh did I touch a nerve? Go ahead, kill me if it makes you feel better for the time being. We both know your daddy is gone and the only person that can fill that void is your precious human."

The features of the angel darkened as he allowed his Grace to fill Melina. Golden light radiated off of the witch and shone through every orphus, riding her body of the evil and twisted soul. The smiting phenomena lasted less than a second, Melina's body falling limp to the floor, not a breath of life left.

"She was the last of her coven," Castiel stated as if he were an omniscient narrator to the Righteous Man's life. "We need not worry about more witches."

For a moment Dean forgot about Sam, forgot that he had sex with a witch, forgot about everything except Castiel. He couldn't wrap his mind around how majestic and level headed the angel was. Even after the events of the night, Castiel kept his mind on the task at hand, diverting from it only when Dean had shoved his tongue down his throat. It was times like this that reminded him that Castiel wasn't human, he was an Angel of the Lord, the one who 'gripped him tight and raised him from perdition'. But what confused the hunter is that Castiel chose to hang around with the two brothers, chose to deal with their human tendencies, chose to rebel from heaven for them when he was brimming with unimaginable power and could easily blow them off the face of the earth. In this moment though he glowed with the post-smiting Grace with his chest puffed out in a way that screamed power and dominance. The sight itself made Dean's cock twitch with interest.

A groan from the shadows pulled Dean from his current line of thought. "Sam," Castiel stated.

"Right...Sam," Dean murmured, upset with himself that he forgot about his little brother. And there he was, almost two feet away from where Melina's corpse lay.

"Dean?" Sam sputtered out, just waking up from being unconscious.

"Sammy," Dean was at his side in a matter of moments. After a quick inspection, Dean deduced that nothing major was wrong with Sam, just a little bump on the back of his head, split lip and- he assumed- a pint of blood missing thanks to Melina. "Let's get you out of here," the older brother hoisted the giant form of Sam up and to his feet.

"Melina..." Sam mumbled, "she's the witch.."

"I know, we took care of it," he was stumbling to carry Sam's weight, but can you blame him? Still, Dean felt his ego deflate the slightest bit.

"Dean?" Sam was slightly able to catch his footing, taking the weight off of his brother. "I heard her say something about a lust charm. Did she put one on you and Cas?"

"Dude, no," the eldest hunter was scrambling for a good excuse. "It was a rage charm she put on me."

Sam nodded, taking the bad alibi, probably because the slight blood loss refused to let him think too in depth about anything at the moment. "Oh, ok."

It was then that Castiel decided to join Dean in aiding the youngest out of the house. He couldn't help it, but Dean's heart lept at the sudden close proximity of the angel. No, this could not be happening, not to him. Dean Winchester never felt any emotions towards women he slept with except desire. But now he could barely catch his breath around the _male _angel? _It must be the lust charm still,_ he thought to himself because that was the only logical explanation. Castiel was the best friend he had outside his family, so maybe the witch was _somehow _still using those strong feelings against Dean. Yes that sounded right. The angel then moved to press the trademark two fingers on both the brother's heads.

"No, Cas," this was the second time Dean had stopped him from touching him since they broke the lust spell, "you just zap Sam back to the motel. I'm going to get a drink so just make sure he's ok and let him sleep."

Castiel looked like he wanted to question the eldest brother for a second, but he nodded instead and with a flutter of wings, they were gone. He felt guilty, leaving his brother like that, but Dean knew Sam was in good hands and he needed to forget about this night. He needed to cloud his judgment with alcohol in a nameless bar. He needed to remind himself just how wrong the witch was by fucking some nameless girl until they both couldn't see straight. That's all the medicine he's needed, all he'll ever need because right now he felt sick to his stomach. He felt sick with fear because the moment he kissed Castiel was the happiest moment in his life, and good things never stuck around for long. He was afraid of losing Castiel.


	2. Bonner Springs

**_AN_: Sorry if this one starts off a little weird, the beginning is based off of a dream I had. I am only posting it today because I already had this written (so don't expect this too often) and also keep in mind that this is not the last chapter, I still have more written. As always constructive criticism is very appreciated because I would love to make this as awesome as it could be. **

* * *

With arms wrapped securely around him, Dean sighed with content.

"I wish we could stay like this forever," he beamed.

"So do I, Dean," Castiel's gruff voice came as a reply. "Maybe someday we could."

"I'd like that," Dean said as he leaned to press his lips to the angel's again. The kiss was meant to be simple and sweet, but it lasted much longer and with more passion than first intended. For the first time in a long time, Dean felt safe as he was in the embrace of Castiel. There were no worries, no fears, just them, together and happy. Castiel's lips tasted of rain and crisp mountain air, a combination that sent Dean's head spinning.

Slightly out of breath, they pulled away from each other. "Cas," Dean began, wriggling out of Castiel's arms and reaching for his hand instead, " I just wanna let you know-" he stopped, something was wrong. Dean wasn't grasping another sturdy hand but a gooey substance instead. Looking down, he found that the angel's hand was no longer there. It was melting down the sleeve of his trench coat, in fact all of Castiel was melting into a pool at Dean's feet.

"Cas!" Dean said frantically, falling to his knees and attempting to gather the melted liquid back into the solid form of Castiel. "Cas, I wanted to say I lo-".

He was cut off again by a burning sensation at his fingertips. Pulling back from the now evaporating puddle of Castiel he was surprised to see his fingers glowing, similar to that of a lit cigarette. Quickly, the embers began moving through his fingers and up his hands, leaving a trail of ash in it's wake. Soon, his arms had been also resolved to ash and the embers began to work at his torso.

* * *

The thunder of the surging storm was what woke Dean from his dream turned nightmare. Lightly sweating in the August heat, Dean sat up in his bed, seeing Sam dead to the world and snoring almost as loud as the thunder. They were staying at the 'Discovery Motel' in Bonner Springs, Kansas, hunting a tricky-ass spirit. Being a mere 26 miles from Lawrence was a bit unsettling for Dean, but he sucked it up. This ghost has been terrorizing and killing in Bonner Springs and thousands of other towns before it for close to two hundred years. It was truly a wonder they haven't come across this one before.

"Hello Dean," the hunter jumped at Castiel's unexpected voice. "It seems as though you were having a nightmare."

"Seriously Cas, stop doing that," it had been just under a month since Melina had put them under a lust charm. Within these last few weeks, Castiel had refused to leave the brothers alone, constantly tagging along on hunts, barely leaving them room to breath. Watching them sleep was new though. Just like every day since the Melina incident, his heart pounded at the thought of Castiel. Every night he fell asleep with the memory of Castiel's lips pressed to his and dreamed of those sapphire eyes staring into his and hands doing explicit things to the other. This was the first night that the dream ended with something other than pleasure or bliss.

"Would you like to talk about your nightmare Dean?" Castiel asked.

Dean yawned despite being wide awake now. "It was nothing, man," he chanced a glance at the clock. _4:06 a.m._. Groaning, he leaned back and rubbed his palms against his tired eyes.

"It did not seem like nothing," the angel said like he knew. Could he have known?

As Dean opened his mouth to give a witty and douchey reply, a knock from the door sounded through the motel room, waking Sam. Before either of the Winchesters could move towards the door, Castiel was opening it.

"Well my, my, an angel" a small voice resonated from behind the door. "An important one too."

"Excuse me," Castiel tried reasoning, "but I do not know what-"

But both Dean and Sam would know that voice anywhere. "Missouri," Sam interrupted the angel and pushed past him. Dean simply groaned.

"Now I thought I told you boys not to be strangers," Dean couldn't tell if she was joking or not.

"We're sorry, we've been kind of busy," Somehow, Sam had a smile on his face despite being woken up just seconds ago.

"Yes, yes, I know. Between the apocalypse, losing your soul and leviathan," She waved it off. "Now, may I come in? You don't need to be psychic to know it is raining buckets."

"Sure, sure," Sam allowed her in and she shuffled past, making herself at home by sitting at the old and unstained table. "So what are you doing here?"

"Well you two were going to call me in a few days anyway, so I figured I'd come early to help," Missouri smiled at the youngest brother. "But the angel was a surprise."

"Yeah, that's Castiel," Sam explained. "He-"

"He pulled me from Hell," Dean spoke up for the first time.

Missouri's eyes grew slightly wider, "Oh yes, I heard about that," she glanced at Castiel with a knowing look. "So this is who did it huh? It is an honor to meet you Castiel," He gave a short nod to let her know the feeling was mutual. "Now about this spirit you boys are hunting."

"You know about it?" Dean sat up, now interested in what Missouri was saying.

"Boy, do you think they call me psychic for nothin'?" She almost scolded him. Sam attempted to suppress a smile because it's only ever been Missouri that could put Dean in his place. "He was an African prince three hundred years ago before he was captured and brought here as a slave. They called him John, other slaves called him John the Conqueror."

"Why does this sound familiar?" Dean stopped her.

"It was in your father's journal," Castiel supplied, having read their dad's journal multiple times. Surprisingly, Castiel reading not only about John's life, but also much of his own and Sam's did not bother Dean. In fact, it made him feel safer around the angel.

"That's right," Sam's features lit up in recognition. "When he died he swore vengeance on his masters. His spirit has been around ever since terrorizing people."

"Ok. So this is a simple salt and burn then," Dean rubbed his hands together, excited for this hunt to be over. "Where's the son of a bitch buried?"

"It's not that simple darling," Missouri began again. "He died in a fire on his master's property. But before he was taken, his tribe put a voodoo protection spell on him, making him stronger. That's why I was able to sense him all the way from Lawrence, he's not just a spirit anymore, something much greater. I believe he has become a sort of Trickster."

"But I thought Tricksters played deadly pranks on people," Sam questioned, "not outright killed them."

"Well he is still giving people 'just deserts'," Dean thought out. "Victim one in Bonner Springs was a white supremacist. That also explains how he's been able to move cross country for a few centuries."

"So he's an angry spirit with Trickster powers," Sam mulled over this for a brief moment. "Can we kill him like a Trickster?"

Dean groaned for what seemed like the hundredth time this morning. "Yeah, 'cause that worked so well last time."

"To be fair Dean, the last 'Trickster' you encountered was the archangel Gabriel," Castiel added, air quoting 'Trickster'. "I believe this will a much easier task than taking out my brother."

"Thanks for your input, Cas," the oldest hunter automatically felt guilty for putting so much venom in his words.

"Dean Winchester!" Missouri exclaimed, surprising everyone with how loud she could get. "I could whack you upside the head right now. Boy you need to get your emotions in check and give the poor angel some respect. I swear nothing has changed with you in six years. Still acting like a hormonal teenage boy," she mumbled the last part so almost no one picked up on it, but Dean's mouth still hung open. "Lucky for you boys, I brought what you need," she moved on from her berating of Dean and pulled out three wooden stakes from her bag. The blood covered lengths of wood were similar to what the brothers and Bobby had tried on Gabriel when they thought he was a demigod. "Sam and I will go to where I think he is right now while Dean and Castiel stay here."

Dean's head shot up. "What? No!" he raged. "I'm not letting you two go in without cover. I'm coming."

"John is going to be ambushing the room sometime today, that's what would have forced you to call me," Missouri calmly explained. "If we don't get to him first then I want someone here to take care of it."

"Cas is perfectly capable of handling a simple Trickster," Dean fumed. In reality, he understood her reasoning, but didn't want to get stuck alone in a motel room with Castiel again. In response to his childish stubbornness, Missouri gave Dean a pointed look. "Fine, I'll stay here."

* * *

Not an hour passed before Sam and Missouri were on their way out the door, stakes in hand. Dean was perturbed at the thought of spending who knows how long alone with Castiel. He hated how the angel made him feel. Since they met, whenever Castiel was around he felt warm and slightly safer. As of late, he made the hunter's heart either stop or go into overdrive and made him feel whole and complete. When the angel wasn't around, Dean felt empty and his heart ached. He didn't know what name to put to this feeling but he didn't like it at all. It was new and made him feel vulnerable. Whatever the hell it was, it needed to stop. Soon.

Sam and Castiel were finishing dividing weapons between the two teams at the trunk of the Impala when a thump on the back of his head brought Dean out of his current train of thought.

"I swear you've gotten stupider since I last saw you," the source of the thumping, Missouri, chastised.

Dean began making sounds of protest, rubbing the back of his head before he remembered that she had probably heard what he was thinking. "What do you mean?"

"Don't you start that with me," Missouri pointed a warning finger at him. "You deserve things that make you happy. So stop being so stubborn and kiss the damn angel already."

"What! Missouri I don't want-" Dean tried to exclaim, but cut himself off when his brother and the angel in question re-entered the room.

"We ready?" Sam asked, either oblivious to or ignoring Dean's flustered and fuming state.

Missouri's face split into a smile as she nodded in response. Before she and Sam disappeared into the still pouring rain, she squeezed Castiel's arm in a comforting gesture, saying, "Be patient with him, darling."

The door shut behind the two as Castiel tilted his head in that curious way of his. It looked like he was going to ask Dean what she was talking about. To avoid questioning, Dean turned on the TV and listened to the roar of the Impala gradually fade.

"Dean, what did she mean by that?" Castiel asked anyway.

The hunter groaned in response. "Jeez Cas, I don't know," that was a lie and they both knew it.

"Dean-" Castiel started but was interrupted by the Winchester.

"Look Cas, there is nothing to talk about," thunder sounded through the room as Dean yelled. "Ok?"

A small frown formed on Castiel's face. "I highly doubt that," he paused before he cautiously continued. "If this is about what happened in Melrose-"

More thunder. "Don't you dare bring that up. We were under a spell and it was never suppose to happen. It was a mistake, Cas."

The angel looked him dead in the eyes and Dean's heart almost broke. There was pain in his eyes, like a puppy that had just been kicked. "Do you really think that?"

Dean opened his mouth to respond as the the loudest bit of thunder yet shook the room. The TV and lights abruptly went out, flooding the room in darkness. It wasn't until then that Dean realised how close he had gotten to Castiel as they were arguing.

The human made an aggravated noise. "Great, the power is out," he shifted uncomfortably, unwilling to move but still weary of the lack of distance between him and the angel. "Could you do something about this?"

He felt Castiel huff more than he heard. "Dean, I am an angel, not an electrician."

They sat in silence for a few moments, listening to the rain and thunder. Every now and again a flash of lightning illuminated the room, revealing Castiel's piercing eyes still staring at Dean. Finally, the hunter was uncomfortable enough to move away from the angel. Castiel, on the other hand, had other angelic strength, he grabbed hold of Dean's jacket and spun him around, successfully pressing their lips together.

Dean didn't respond right away. He panicked, thinking; _this can not be happening_. The thing he had been avoiding for the past month is now staring him down. As far as he could tell he had two choices; either give in or repeat the last month over and over again and he had to make that decision now. He wanted to run, ignore his own feelings and needs like always. It didn't matter that his heart was pounding and head was spinning. It didn't matter that this kiss meant so much more to both of them than it had a month ago. It was like his dreams, jam packed with passion and something else he couldn't put his finger on. It really didn't matter that Castiel's lips felt like heaven and he liked the feeling of the angel's scruff tickling under his nose. Dean's choice was made less than a second after the kiss was initiated.

He kissed back, hard.

Automatically he weaved his hands through Castiel's dark hair, pulling slightly. In response, the angel lifted Dean off his feet and slammed him into the nearest wall. He wrapped his legs around Castiel's waist as the angel began peppering his neck with kisses and small bites. Dean let out a groan different from the previous ones of the morning. This was out of pleasure.

Desperately, Dean started pushing off the trenchcoat. Castiel let it fall and pool at his feet and his over coat and tie soon followed. The hunter faintly heard a growl come from Castiel as he reconnected their mouths, sliding his tongue past the slightly chapped ones.

As their tongues battled for dominance, Dean battled the buttons of Castiel's shirt. His head was still spinning, he could barely concentrate on the task at hand with the angel's hardness pressing against his thigh, one hand cupping his ass to prevent him from falling, the other tugging gently at his own short hair, and his own cock straining against his damn pants. Sensing his frustration, Castiel made to snap his fingers.

"No," Dean gasped, out of breath. "I want to undress you myself. Want to take my time with you," Castiel whimpered. _He fucking whimpered. _If that wasn't enough to make Dean lose all self control, he didn't know what would. Finally, he got the last of the damned buttons undone, revealing an angelic bare chest. "Bed," he was barely able to pant out.

Castiel nodded and practically flew them to the bed. The springs squeaked when Dean's back made contact with the angel in between his legs. Their lips reconnected in a display of need and want. Hips were grinding against each other, creating much needed friction and hands were snaking under the hunter's shirt, taking their time memorizing the firm expanse of skin that sent shivers down his spine that went straight to his straining cock. Soon, the shirt disappeared from his body and onto the floor.

A flash of lightning revealed to Castiel the bare flesh of the Righteous Man, unblemished but marked with an anti-possession tattoo. To Dean the lightning revealed those striking blue eyes, looking at him with desire, hunger, and something else foreign to him.

With hunter strength, Dean flipped them over so he was on top of Castiel, straddling his hips. He frantically started to undo the angel's slacks, whipping the belt off as fast as he could. His impatience won out when pulled both the pants and briefs down just enough to release Castiel's impressive cock, standing at attention. Dean licked his lips nervously. If he thought his heart was haywire before, it was nothing compared to now. The thought that he had never done this before kept running around in his mind. The only thing that allowed him to continue was that he's watched enough porn to know the basics.

His mouth plunged down on Castiel's hard dick, barely fitting it in before it threatened to hit the back of his throat. The thunder muffled the angel's surprised moan. Gripping and stroking what he couldn't fit his mouth, Dean began to bob his head, working his tongue on the slit, tasting the precum leaking out. With a pop, he let the cock fall out of his mouth and licked from the base back to the tip and took it back in again, hollowing his cheeks.

"Dean…" Castiel gasped out, unsure of what to make of these new sensations. "I...need," he moaned.

The hunter let the angel's spit slick cock out of his mouth. A new flash of lightning showed a wrecked Castiel breathing heavily, looking down at Dean. "Need what Cas?"

"I need…" Castiel was trying to respond. No doubt he was having immense amounts of trouble concentrating. "More. I need you Dean."

"Are you sure about this?" Dean asked not only for Castiel, but also for himself.

"You have no idea how long I have been wanting this Dean," the angel kissed Dean.

This kiss was different, this time sweet and gentle and it changed the entire mood. Before it was needy and desperate, now it was slow, all their moves gentle and thought out. Slowly, the rest of their clothes found their way to the floor. A second kiss was shared, this time nervous.

"I've never done this with another guy before," Dean's nerves were starting to show in his words.

"It is ok. I will...what do humans call it…" Castiel tried to reassure him. "Bottom. I will bottom this time."

He tried to smile past his nerves. "Then we need lube so it-" before he finished a bottle of it appeared in his hand. Castiel smirked mischievously. "I love your angel mojo right now," he finished his sentence by giving the angel a deep kiss while coating his fingers with lube.

Using the kiss as a distraction for the both of them, Dean slowly pushed a finger past the tight ring of muscles of Castiel's ass. The angel responded with a low hiss. Worry flooded Dean's face, unsure of what he was doing and concerned he had hurt Castiel. That is, until the celestial being pushed his ass back, taking in more of the single digit. Now feeling slightly more confident about what he was doing, Dean worked the digit in and out of Castiel, adding another when he felt he was ready.

Castiel mewled when the eldest Winchester scissored him open wider. When the third finger was added, the angel cried out and arched his back off the bed. Before Dean could ask if he was all right, Castiel moaned, "Do that again."

The hunter obliged, hitting the angel's prostate again. Not even the thunder could be heard over Castiel's shouts of pleasure. After repeating this for a few moments, the hunter stopped to lean over the angel and nibble on his ear.

"Are you ready Cas?" He whispered, giving Castiel one last chance to back out if he wanted.

"More than ready," Castiel kissed him.

Within seconds, Dean's own neglected member was coated in lube and lined up with Castiel's entrance. Lightning filled the room with light again, making it easier for Dean to see how the angel was looking at him. The blue eyes connected with his green ones like they were the world, like they knew the answer to everything. There was trust and wonder in those eyes.

He hiked one leg up to his shoulder and encouraged the other around his waist. Dean slowly pushed in, automatically groaning at the feeling of the tight heat around his cock. He stopped when he was completely inside Castiel, waiting for him to get use to the feeling.

"Do you plan on moving anytime soon?" Castiel chuckled below him.

That was all the encouragement Dean needed. He started to move in and out of Castiel, he worried almost too fast. But the moans he was causing told him otherwise. The hunter wondered why he had never done something like this before. This was better than any other woman he had been with. Not just because Castiel was _much _tighter, but he also felt more connected to the angel, an emotion he's never experienced before.

"Oh...Dean," the angel moaned. "Faster Dean…..please….faster."

It took all of his self control not to come right then. Though he obliged to Castiel's pleas, this was ridiculous. He felt like a virgin teenage boy again. Except he felt like he had lasted longer when he lost it to Mae Robertson in the ninth grade when her parents were away for the weekend. It was embarrassing how close he was to finishing. Honest to god, it felt like his first time again, except much better. He was so caught up in the tightness of Castiel, how his heart felt like it was going to explode, the intensity of the kisses that were being given to him, and now that Foreigner song was running through his head. _It must be the man in you that brings out the man in me._ Dean changed the words of the song to fit the situation.

"Dean!" Castiel cried out in the same way as before, letting him know he hit his prostate again. The Winchester tried his best to hit the spot again and again, determined to get the angel to come before he did. By the way Castiel was scratching down his back and sucking his neck, he guessed he was doing pretty well.

"God Cas," Dean grunted, quickening his thrusts even more and moving to kiss the other's neck. "You are so beautiful."

The small nips he added to kisses left small red marks on the angel's neck. But neither of them cared. All that mattered was that their moans were mixing together with the squeak of bedsprings and the groan of the old bed frame creating a symphony that drowned out the thunder from outside. Castiel cried out again, louder this time.

He came with a Dean's name on his lips. The hunter's hand flew to the angel's cock to milk him of his orgasm. With the muscles in his ass constricting and making it impossibly tight around Dean's cock, he only lasted a few more thrusts before he was spilling his seed deep inside Castiel.

After riding out his orgasm, Dean pulled out of the wrecked angel and collapsed on the bed. Blindly, he reached for Castiel and pulled him close, pressing his cheek to the dark and sweat dampened hair.

"That was amazing," He said after he caught his breath.

"Mmm, I agree," Castiel nuzzled into the crook of his neck, every now and again, placing a small kiss there.

"Now, you seemed to know what you were doing more than last time," Dean tried to distract himself from the fact that he was willingly snuggling.

"I have had some….practice," Castiel hesitantly said into Dean's neck.

The hunter's eyebrows rose. "Oh?"

The celestial being avoided eye contact and Dean could barely see the blush that spread across his cheeks. "In the form of dreams," he said after a moment of more hesitation.

At first, Dean was confused. But that didn't last long as realization dawned on him. "You've been causing my dreams?"

"No!" Castiel looked offended that Dean would think something like that. "I first only heard you whimpering my name in your sleep. I was concerned so the next time I heard it I entered your dream, thinking I was causing you nightmares. But once I was there I realized that your dreams were taking a more...intimate turn. Those first few nights I just watched as a quiet observer, then I started participating. But last night I did not go into your dream. That is why I was so concerned when you woke up earlier. I never influenced your dreams Dean."

The Winchester chuckled softly, his potential anger forgotten. He placed a small kiss on the Castiel's forehead. Neither of them had noticed the lightning and thunder had stopped until the room came to life again. Dean squinted when the light bulbs flooded the room with light and the TV broke the comfortable silence. The light allowed Dean to see the red marks forming on the angel's neck. He could only assume there were worse ones on his.

"Dean?" Castiel softly mumbled, tracing small patterns on the hunter's bare chest.

"Mmm?"

"Are we going to forget about this too?" He sounded so small, so unsure of himself.

"What?" Dean propped himself on an elbow to look at Castiel better. "Why would you think that Cas?"

Again, he was avoiding eye contact. He looked so vulnerable, like he wasn't a powerful servant of God. "Well in Melrose you told me to forget it happened," now his eyes locked with Dean's. It looked like he was preparing himself for heartbreak. "If that is what you wish, I will respect that Dea-"

He was cut off by lips on his. "I don't want to forget about this," Dean said after he broke the kiss, finally deciding to take Missouri's advice and keep something that makes him happy. "I care about you a lot Cas. And if you don't mind man, I'd like to do this again," he planted another small kiss on Castiel's lips and continued between sentences. "And again. And again. And again."

Dean felt Castiel smile into the kisses. Then the human's phone went off, telling him he had received a text. It wasn't until then that both of them remembered they were still on a hunt. Reluctantly rolling off the bed, Dean found his pants with a bit of difficulty.

The text was from Sam; _We got him, on our way back._

He gave out a slightly annoyed sigh, feeling eyes on him. He turned around and the sight of Castiel in a mess of sheets and staring at him threatened to make him hard again. "As much as I hate to say this, I think we should get dressed," he smirked at the angel.

"Mmm, unfortunately, I agree," Castiel was still looking at him up and down with hungry eyes.

For the first time in a long time, Dean felt like maybe everything would end up alright.


	3. Osseo

_**AN: **_**Ok, so I decided that if I don't get a lot of response to this chapter, I will stop writing and posting. So please let me know guys.**

"Oh god," Dean let out through clenched teeth, "Cas."

The handcuffs were starting to cut off the circulation in his hands and wrists but he didn't care, that just added to it all. It sounded like the bed couldn't handle the rough thrusts, Dean was pretty sure they broke something but now was not the time to think about that. The hunter was engulfed in Castiel's smell and warmth and the slapping of skin on skin was intoxicating.

Sex with the angel was just getting better.

"Tell me what you want," Castiel spoke darkly into Dean's ear, causing a shiver to run down his spine.

* * *

The cow was what caught their attention first. The giant brown cow, perched atop a sign that read _Moe's Almost World-Famous Diner_ in big white, black and red letters. There were records lining the walls and red and black leather covering the benches and stools. But the menu was what made this diner perfect; every item named after old songs and celebrities from the 50's. What made it even better was that both brothers were starved, having spent all day driving and wasted no time getting started on the case.

"A phoenix?" Dean spoke between bites of his Peggy Sue Melt. "We haven't dealt with one of those since we took down Eve."

"Yeah but it all makes sense Dean," Sam said gesturing wildly at the newspaper headline that brought them to Osseo, Wisconsin, forgetting his Bird is the Word salad. "What do we know that resolves all its victims to ash?"

"I agree with Sam," Castiel spoke from next to Dean, taking a small break from his Twist and Shout milk shake. "A phoenix does seem most likely."

Dean made eye contact with him and tried to suppress a goofy smile. It had been over a month since the thunderstorm in the Discovery Motel and its been close to heaven for Dean. Castiel never left the brothers' side now, always around for Dean to steal small kisses from. Sam didn't know about their relationship, but the older brother was trying to figure out a way to tell him. It was weird calling what they had a relationship, it felt so much stronger than that. They took every opportunity to jump each other's bones. Whenever Sam left to pick up dinner, whenever Dean took a shower, whenever it was just them in the Impala.

"Alright," he submitted, loosening his tie. They had just come back from the morgue to view what was left of the victims and were still in their Fed suits. "But let's go somewhere so I can get out of this suit."

Thankfully there was a Ten Seven Inn barely a block away from Moe's. Traffic from Highway 94 could still be heard in their room, but they've had enough practice not to be bothered by it. Not to mention one of Dean's favorite places was less than a block away; an Adult Gift Store. Maybe he could convince Castiel to get something from there.

Sam was the one who got out to rent the room. Taking the opportunity, Castiel and Dean locked lips for a brief moment before the youngest Winchester returned to the Impala. He sat down next to Dean with his cheeks stained red and a flustered expression on his face. Dean panicked at first thinking that his brother saw him kissing Castiel.

"What's up?" he addressed the youngest. "You look like a teenager that just got kissed behind the bleachers"

Sam avoided eye contact with his brother, looking down at his gigantic feet. "Super hot front desk chick hit on me," he mumbled. The oldest tried to hide his laughter. "And she's only been here for a few months so she lives here too. Dean this isn't funny."

"Yes it is," he replied, pulling into a parking spot just outside their room. "You just need to relax Sammy."

"You're one to talk," Sam grumpily mumbled, "you haven't gotten laid since Melina."

Dean tried to hide his smirk, letting his brother believe what he wanted to. It didn't take long for them to move their things into the motel room, but the sun was already starting it's slow fall.

On the last trip to the Impala they were approached by a young woman. The last rays of sunlight bounced off of her dark skin and made her eyes glow with an orange hue. Her black hair waved just past her shoulders. Though it was hidden by her clothes, it was obvious she had the body of a belly dancer. Dean speculated she was of Indian descent and if he wasn't infatuated with a celestial being, he would have hit on her before she opened her mouth to speak.

"Hey," she stood in front of the youngest of the trio. The height difference between the two was comical, though she was probably tall for a woman. "Sam, right?"

Sam tried smiling. "Y-yeah. Loni, right?"

She smiled back flirtily and nodded. "Listen, it's my night off now, so if you guys want to come to my room for some drinks or something…" She trailed off, only looking at Sam, making it obvious that the invitation wasn't meant for both of them.

"Great idea!" Dean cut in. "He needs to relax and I need to do some research anyways," Initiate bitch-face. The older brother smiled at Sam, telling him it was for his own good. Little did he know, Dean was pushing this not only for his little brother but also to get some alone time with his favorite angel.

Sam let out an exasperated sigh directed towards his brother. "I'll be back later," he began walking away with Loni.

"No, take your time you crazy kids!" he didn't need to see Sam's face to know he was rolling his eyes. Giddy with excitement, Dean went back into the motel room.

Everything inside screamed 80's. The walls were adorned with sea foam green and mauve wallpaper and gold finishings. The carpet was cheap and the what use to be white color was stained as most crappy motel floors were. The bedding had a flower and ivy pattern. On the edge of said bedding sat Castiel. Automatically, Dean kneeled in front of him and placed a small, chaste kiss on his lips.

"Sam's going to be out for the night," Dean mumbled against the angel's lips. "So we have the room to ourselves tonight."

"And how will we spend that time Dean?" Castiel teased, lightly nipping at Dean's bottom lip.

"I have some ideas," he replied, slowly snaking his hand up Castiel's thigh toward his crotch.

"And so do I," his angel whispered into his ear. Then, before he knew it, the hunter was flipped on his back with his lover straddling his hips. Castiel leaned down to give him a teasing kiss, pinning his arms above his head.

The click of something binding his wrists made Dean's eyes fly open. His angel had handcuffed him. Not with normal handcuffs either, they were covered with black fuzz.

"Hey what's this Cas?" he questioned even though being bound with fuzzy handcuffs made his cock stiffen.

"They are handcuffs Dean," the angel said simply.

"I see that," he gasped when Castiel began attacking his neck with kisses and small bites. "Where did you get them?"

"The store down the street that seems to have an obsession with the letter X," he spoke against the hunter's heated skin. Before Dean could respond, he started sucking on the skin just below his earlobe, more than likely leaving a mark. Unwillingly, he gasped at the sudden sensation "You like being dominated, do you not Dean?" Castiel roughly whispered in his ear, eliciting a small whimper from his lover. "You want to be violated. Want it so hard you can barely walk tomorrow. Tell me Winchester, am I wrong?"

Dean couldn't find words to speak at the moment so he just nodded his head. Where had this come from? How had his angel learned to talk like that? His lover then planted a hungry kiss on his lips and sat up, pulling him up by his tie. He briefly wondered why he was still wearing his Feds suit but when Castiel bit his bottom lip he wondered why they were still wearing clothes at all.

"Cas," Dean said breathlessly, barely breaking away from the intense kiss. "Angel mojo these clothes off," he whined.

"No," the authority in Castiel's voice was rivetting. "I am going to take my time with you."

The words Dean had spoken their first time repeated by the angel made him groan slightly in frustration but mostly in arousal. Castiel moved his hips against the hunter's, successfully adding friction to their clothed and hard cocks. Both let out guttural moans. All too slowly, the angel moved his hands to Dean's pants, taking his time unbuttoning and unzipping them. The hunter gasped when Castiel gripped him at the base of his member and began to move along the length.

Too soon, Castiel removed his hand from Dean's pulsating cock. The hunter was then pushed on his back again. In a flash his lover was in just his boxer briefs, having used his angelic powers to remove them. For the briefest moment, Dean thought it was hypocritical that Castiel would use his angel mojo to remove his own clothing but not his. That thought was quickly wiped away when the angel manually tugged down his slacks and boxers, discarding it all to some unknown place on the floor.

"Turn over," Castiel's voice was lower than normal.

He hesitated. "What?"

"Must I repeat myself?" The powerful celestial being growled.

Unwilling to disobey his lover and also eager to be dominated , the hunter flipped, offering his ass to Castiel. Without warning, he felt the angel's tongue on his hole. Dean had never done this to Castiel, so where he had he learned it? Despite the initial oddness of the sensation, small moans were coming out of his mouth and too soon, Castiel stopped. Before Dean could make a sound of protest, a lubed finger was making its way past the tight ring of muscle. He didn't know what he was expecting, but this was not it. Though the lube being surprisingly cold, Dean was enjoying the feeling of something inside him.

"More," Dean moaned into the mattress.

Castiel leaned over him, single finger still inside, and whispered in his ear. "What was that?"

"More," he repeated, just the slightest bit louder. That still wasn't good enough for his angel.

"I cannot hear you Dean," he teased, pumping the digit in and out.

"More, Cas, more!" he cried out.

"As you wish," Castiel said. It was then that he added a second finger. That was also the same moment that Dean realized he had a sick fascination with being filled and stretched. The moans intensified when Castiel scissored his hunter open. It took far too long for the celestial being to add the third finger. Not two thrusts later, an electric zing of pleasure ran through him and he cried out.

"What was that?" Dean panted. "Nevermind, do that again."

But Castiel didn't listen to his lover's demands. Instead he flipped Dean onto his back, zapping the rest of his clothes off. Except for the tie, which hung loosely against the toned skin of the human. Castiel- now completely naked- positioned his cock in front of Dean's mouth, holding him by his tie.

"Suck."

Dean jumped on the command, not wasting any time. He slicked it up as much as he could- licking it up and down, spending a considerable amount of time on the head- before Castiel popped it out of his mouth. The angel hiked Dean's legs up towards his shoulders and pressed his dick against the now stretched hole, but didn't move in.

"What are you waiting for?" Dean growled.

"For you to beg," Castiel stated very matter of factly.

"God Cas," Dean whined. "Just fuck me already would you?"

"Magic words Dean," Castiel pushed the head in teasingly while he nipped the hunter's ear.

"Please fuck me," Dean groaned, arching his back ever so slightly. If he wasn't handcuffed, he would have grabbed Castiel's ass and pushed him in himself. "God I need you Cas. I need you to fuck me. Now."

Pinning the hunter's arms above his head again, Castiel pushed all the way in. Dean bit his lip, unsure of what to make of the burning feeling. Thankfully his angelic lover didn't move for a few moments, probably waiting for him to get use to the feeling. It wasn't long before Dean gave a small nod, signaling for Castiel to move.

He started slow and Dean could tell it was taking all his angelic patience not to start pounding into him. Part of him wished he would fuck him into oblivion. Gradually, Dean's discomfort was replaced with pleasure and the frequency of his moans was increasing, urging Castiel to pick up the speed. The realization that the bed frames in the motel rooms probably haven't been replaced since the 80's dawned on Dean as he heard something creek and snap. The thought was lost when Castiel hit his prostate for the second time that night.

Gasping, he arched his back, writhing underneath his lover. This made Castiel quicken his thrusts, now pounding into him.

"Oh god," Dean let out through clenched teeth, "Cas."

The handcuffs were starting to cut off the circulation in his hands and wrists but he didn't care, that just added to it all. It sounded like the bed couldn't handle the rough thrusts, Dean was pretty sure they broke something but now was not the time to think about that. The hunter was engulfed in Castiel's smell and warmth and the slapping of skin on skin was intoxicating.

Sex with the angel was just getting better.

"Tell me what you want," Castiel spoke darkly into Dean's ear, causing a shiver to run down his spine.

He then proceeded to let out the dirtiest moan of his life as he tried to respond.

"I want you to fuck me Cas," he breathed. "Fuck me harder. I want to feel this for days. Please fuck me harder Castiel."

It wasn't until then that Dean realized how much Castiel got off on his begging and being in control. Hell, it wasn't until then that he realized how much _he_ got off on being taken control of. He didn't know that his angel could give him more, but he was gratefully disappointed. Castiel was gripping his hips so hard he was sure he would leave bruises. But, like the handcuffs, that made it all so much better. Though he was pretty sure if the angel thrust any harder he would start breaking bones.

More snapping noises came from the bed frame and now there was no doubt something broke as the legs gave out and the main part of the frame hit the floor. They almost didn't notice. Dean's mind was quickly taken off the issue of the broken bed when Castiel hit his prostate again. And again. And again. And again. The hunter rolled his hips to meet the celestial being's thrusts, still begging.

"God, Cas," He breathlessly mumbled. "I fucking love your cock."

There was no way in hell he would admit to saying that.

Both their movements became more erratic and Dean's begging was resolved to incoherent sounds. It wasn't long until he came hard between his own and Castiel's stomachs. When Castiel came, Dean felt the sensation of being filled with his lover's seed and loved every moment of it.

They collapsed onto the broken bed, panting. At the snap of Castiel's fingers, the handcuffs fell off Dean's wrists. With his now free limbs, the hunter pulled the angel into a sweaty embrace. They sat in silence while coming down from their post-sex high, Dean playing with Castiel's hair.

"Dean Winchester" Castiel said dreamily after a few minutes, "I love you."

The hunter stiffened at this, his fingers stalled with the strands of hair he was twirling.

"I am sorry," Castiel quickly spoke when Dean didn't respond. "Was I not suppose to say that?"

"No, no," he sighed, unsure of how to say what he was feeling. "I'm just not sure I'm ready to say that."

"Oh, alright," the angel started to roll away from the hunter to leave. But Dean would have none of that.

He pulled his lover back down and held him close. "I care about you a lot too Cas," he pressed his forehead to his angel's. "I need you, not just sexually. You make me feel safe and...happy. I don't know what I'm feeling right now but I know it's not anything I've felt before with anyone and I don't want to give that up anytime soon."

For a long moment, Castiel said nothing. He just stared in awe of the man lying next to him. "What would I do without you?"

The smile that Dean wore threatened to break his face in half. "Crash and burn," he joked, leaning in to kiss his angel.

Castiel smiled against his lover's lips. The kiss deepened when Dean cupped his angel's ass to pull him closer. A small chuckle escaped Castiel's lips.

That's how Sam found them. Naked on top of the sheets, legs intertwined, tongues in each other's mouths, hair in a complete state of disarray and a broken bed.

"Dean?" The youngest brother was shocked to say the least. "Cas?"

They gawked at each other for a long few moments until Sam turned and walked back out, shutting the door behind him.

"Sam!" Dean called after him. Jumping off the bed he grabbed a set of boxers and struggled into them as he headed for the door. But by the time he followed through the door Sam was nowhere to be seen.

Frustrated, Dean was about to go back in the room and call his brother. That is, until he saw Sam's lone shoe on the ground.

* * *

Well this was a surprise. Not only was he scared from seeing his brother naked, but what caught Sam off guard the most was the fact that the person laying next to him wasn't some voluptuous woman. It was Castiel.

Without another word to either of the males in the room, Sam left. When the hell did this start? Two months ago they were barely speaking two words to each other and suddenly they're having sex in some motel in Wisconsin? None of this made any sense to the youngest hunter.

Unless.

What if he had heard right in Melina's basement and Dean said she had put him under a rage spell to cover up his embarrassment over the lust charm. And they started talking again after Missouri had helped them out on that hunt in Bonner Springs.

Oh god.

They were alone that whole hunt. That means they've been fucking for a whole month, without him even knowing. Sam felt sick. _Well that explains Dean's super long showers recently, _he thought, _And also the Impala rides in the middle of the night._

"Sam?" a familiar voice called behind him.

He turned around, shaken from his daze. "Loni, hey," she was smiling at him. They already had one go around but now the idea that he was going at it the same time as his brother and an angel of the Lord made him nauseous. "I was just going to come back up."

"No Sam, you don't need to," she was still smiling when she held a gun up to him. "Just take off a shoe for me honey."

The Winchester raised an eyebrow at the woman he had just slept with. "A gun? Really?"

"Would you rather I incinerate you?" She said stoically.

Now he was back into a state of surprise. "You're the phoenix?"

"For a hunter I thought you'd be more observant," she almost looked sympathetic. "Now honey, just take a shoe off for me, please."

He should have seen this coming. Both this and his brother having sex with his angel. Grudgingly, he obliged to Loni's demands. Before he could process anything else the world went black around him.


	4. Raise You Like A Phoenix

_**AN: **_**God you guys I am so sorry this is really short, it was either going to be the longest or shortest chapter in the story. I also want to say that finals week is quickly coming up for me so I won't be writing or updating for a little while. Just trust me with this chapter, I know it's horrendous but I kinda know what I'm doing. So sorry you guys...**

* * *

"We need to go get him," Dean was nervously pacing the hotel room. Castiel had determined the phoenix had taken Sam by just the smell of the shoe.

"Dean it does not make sense," they were both clothed again and the angel sat on the edge of the other, unbroken bed. He wanted so badly to comfort his human lover. "It must be a trap. Why else would the phoenix not kill him?"

"I don't know Cas…" Dean yelled but stopped himself, ridden with worry. "We just need to get him back."

Castiel opened his mouth to agree and comfort the human when they heard a noise outside the door. Both sprung into warrior mode as they carefully approached it, Dean with his gun at the ready. On either side of the door, the hunter gave a small nod to the celestial being and quickly opened it.

"No need for guns boys," now this was a voice that neither recognized. Leaning against the doorframe was girl, she looked no older than the legal drinking age and wore a huge smirk. "You honestly think a bullet would stop me were I a phoenix? Kinda slow for a Winchester."

Still smirking, the girl pushed past the two, followed by a stoic man. Her dark hair curled beyond her shoulders and she wore those boots that young women now a days found so fashionable. She looked edgy and Dean would be lying if he said she didn't have some balls simply walking in when he was well armed.

"Hey," the hunter was confused and agap at the weird turn of events. "Who are you exactly?"

"Mari," she responded, holding out her hand. When he didn't take it, she chuckled. "You must be Dean then, everyone says Sam is the polite one."

"How do you know about us?" Dean questioned.

"Everyone knows you two," Mari explained with false exasperation. "You're legends."

"So you're hunters," he reasoned.

"Not exactly," she said. "My brother, Robert Wilson was and come to find out a phoenix killed him a few weeks ago. So my other brother Mark and I came to take it out," she nodded her head toward the guy who accompanied her into the room, indicating he was Mark. Dean recognized the name she spoke from the victim list. "And I know you're looking for it too 'cause she took your brother five minutes ago."

"You saw it?" Dean was getting angry now. "Why the hell didn't you kill it?"

"Whoa, calm down Hulk," Mari put her hands up in defense. "I'm not exactly equipped with the tools to do that. Why do you think I came to you? You're the one with the Colt."

"Did you see where they went?" Dean asked reluctantly. He wanted to groan when Mari nodded her head.

* * *

Sam's surroundings were dim when he woke up. The pressure around his wrists told and the pole between his shoulder blades him he was bound and there was no use attempting to move. He tried to call out for someone, anyone, but his vocal chords were too dry to do any good.

Before he could wet his lips and try again, there was something being pressed to his mouth and liquid splashing over his chin.

"Sam, please drink," Loni's voice cooed when he initially refused. "It's just water."

After Sam gave in and drank what was offered to him, he spoke. "What are you doing?"

"Making sure you don't get dehydrated," she replied, standing.

It took a little longer for Sam's eyes to adjust to the lack of light in the room, but when he did he noticed they were in a house. Judging by the concrete floors and where the windows were positioned on the walls, they were in a basement. Fleetingly he wondered why he was always being knocked out and dragged into basements by beautiful women recently. The thought didn't last long when he responded to Loni.

"Why do you care if I get dehydrated?" He questioned. "Aren't I being held hostage or something?"

"Yes but trust me Sam," she looked sad in the low light, the color in her face not as prominent as in the setting sun. "I don't want to do this."

At that he let out a bitter laugh. "Trust you? Yeah I trusted you for two hours and now look at me."

"I'm not going to hurt anyone else Sam," she kneeled down to be eye level with him. "I am not a monster."

He repressed the urge to roll his eyes. "You killed six people Loni."

"To get hunters here," Sam could tell she wanted to yell.

She stood up again, slowly walking to retrieve a pillow from a nearby couch. When she made her way back to Sam on the floor there were tears in her eyes. Kneeling down again, she placed the pillow between his back and the pole.

"So wait," Sam began to speak. "You wanted hunters to find you? Why?"

"I'm tired of living," she replied as quietly as she could. "I've been alive for a thousand years. It all gets old after a while," she paused, inhaling to calm herself before she continued. "When your brother comes, he'll kill me without a second thought and we'll all get what we want in the end."

The silence that settled was heavy as Sam ran her words through his head. Her eyes didn't have the same glow they had earlier. The woman he just made love to, the phoenix they've been hunting, Loni, gave him a sad smile.

"So this was a suicide mission for you?" The youngest Winchester asked in disbelief.

"This isn't suicide Sam," the phoenix pressed her palm to his cheek. "It's a death far past due."

The reply that was making it's way past his vocal cords was cut off by commotion above them. Sam could easily identify the bow legged steps of his older brother passing over head.

"Loni, please don't-" the Winchester's final attempt to persuade the phoenix was interrupted by the shattering of glass as a single window caved in. Sam closed his eyes to avoid getting glass shards in them as Loni yelped in surprise.

"What is the meaning of this?" a new voice spoke, clearly enraged. When Sam opened his eyes he saw a man standing below the broken window. He had the same complexion as Loni and hair that stood up in spikes. The thing that stuck in the young hunter's head, however, was the simple fact that the tips of this man's fingers were glowing as bright as heated metal.

"Arya, brother," Loni began. However, tonight was not the night for finishing conversations because it was at that point that Dean decided to burst into the room.

"Sam!" he yelled into the room. Dean was holding the Colt at the ready and was followed by Castiel and two people Sam did not recognize.

Everyone stopped and stared at each other. Had this not been a serious situation, the pause would have been humorous. But sadly this moment did not last long as the unknown woman made the first shot. It was amazing how suddenly chaos enveloped the room. It was equally amazing how quickly it all ended. The man, Arya, sprung into action, reducing the two nameless people to piles of ash and begun making his way to Loni. Dean, however, mistook this as heading for Sam. Foolishly discarding the Colt to the side, the oldest brother dove for the male phoenix. In a swift movement, Arya backhanded Dean across the room with strength that was only possible through supernatural means. His head met the concrete floor and everyone in the room heard the unmistakable sound of his skull cracking on impact.

"Dean!" Both Sam and Castiel screamed, though neither of them noticed the synchronization. If they were in a movie, this would have been the point where the slow motion kicked in. Sam saw his brother's body go limp and silently cursed Loni for tying the ropes so tight and taking his pocketknife. Castiel saw his lover's chest fail to take air into his lungs. There was no doubt the angel would need to take action quickly to save his Dean, but they first had to take out the two phoenixes.

Standing up, Castiel puffed out his chest and allowed his Grace to flow more freely through him. Light glowed from within him as he spread out his wings, similar to when he was intimidating Crowley. Just as he was about to attack, two shots of a gun echoed through the cold basement.

It was the woman, Mari, who stood with the Colt in hand as the phoenixes dropped to the ground in the form of smoldering ashes.

"Well that was tedious," she grumbled, now going to untie Sam. "Hello, I'm Mari," she spoke while loosening the knots. "Not that you'll remember or care," the Winchester didn't let her finish taking apart the knots before he lunged toward where Castiel was already trying to heal Dean, "'cause your brother is kinda dying over there."

Mari was right, her words were lost on Sam as he knelt beside Dean, across from Castiel. "Is he gonna be alright?"

The angel's face was scrunched up, almost like he was in pain. "I do not know. We waited too long, I am losing his soul."

"What the hell does that mean?" Sam sounded angry, but he wasn't. Fear was flooding through him and threatening to take over.

The creases in the angel's face deepened at the same rate as his concentration. It occurred to Sam for the first time that the angel might actually be in pain because a single tear rolled down Castiel's face.

"It means we might lose him for good."


End file.
